forgottensoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Summary Recap Characters *Will be edited according to the addition of each Scene. Main *Hannah Steiner *Noel Steiner *Kyler Morel *TBA *TBA Minor *Sebastian Steiner *Cecil C. Steiner *TBA *TBA *TBA Guest Stars *Gavin played by Lachlan Buchanan *Kelly played by Brit Sheridan *TBA Episodic Version Episodic Version “It feels life I’ve lived a life here once before. I don’t know how to explain it but I feel like I’m here again living another life but I don’t know why or for what reason. Everything about this town has felt like nothing more than a blurry memory ever since I was a little girl. Which is sounds stupid to say out loud I know but, it’s true. Honestly sometimes it scares me. You better than anyone knows what happened but sometimes I question why. Do you think I’m scary for thinking that?” The young blonde said as she sat on the floor of her bedroom. It was dark outside as night has been dwelling over the area for a few hours. The weather also hasn’t been to kind to them either that night as the heavy wind and rain managed to knock the power out in her neighborhood. Without the few candles he had in her room she would not have been able to stand the darkness as the reflection of the returning moon was not enough. Seeing as how she was home alone she called her boyfriend, Kyler, over to stay with her and even after the storm was over he decided to stay by her side. As Hannah looked down at the boy who had been resting his head upon her thighs she awaited a response from him. At first glance he appeared to be sleeping with how his face so peaceful, but he was so relaxed that he was too content to open his eyes. "No" he replied subtlety, "You sound your usual crazy self to me." "Never mind", she replied. "Hannah it was just a joke", the boy said opening his eyes to see her face in a pout. "I know it was a joke but I was actually trying to have a conversation with you Kyler" The boy lifted his head and pushed his body up against the wall. Once he'd fixed his posture so that he didn't seem so careless and insensitive turned his head towards her and with a serious look on his face caused a shifted of the mood of the room. "I'm sorry", he said, "it's just we've been down this road before. Your parents have been down this road and so have your friends. We have stuck by you through the nightmares, the day dreams, and bad dreams. So why all of a sudden do you want to bring up the past? Is something wrong?" The girl’s face turned red and her eyes became puffy. Hannah wanted to tell him so bad that nothing was okay and that she was having problems but she better than anyone did that if she did he would waste to time trying to do everything he could for her. Even though his words were true but now wasn't the time to worry him or anyone else. So for once she would save him the trouble of worrying and move on. Placing her hand on his cheek she leaned forward and gentle kissed him on his lips and whispered softly to him, “I’m okay.” And with that came a fake smile and some forced optimism that made her feel like she was force feeding herself harmful toxins down her throat because of her little white lie. Just as they began to make out the all of the light in the house came back on. “See. You light the whole neighborhood when you’re smiling” he said as he retracted his lips for a moment. Hannah’s mouth almost instantly stretched out at what the boy had said, “shut up” she tried to reply but he’s reached his face back towards hers and their lips would appear to never separate again. With every second passing for the two of them felt like hours. Neither one of them wanted it to end, but it had to, but because it had been so long since the two had ever been alone in a house together now seemed like the best time to make it count. As things began to get heated between the two of them Hannah’s older brother walked into the room causing them all to jump in surprise. “WHAT THE HELL NOEL”, an annoyed Hannah shouted, but the boy was far to amused to speak. “Seriously what do you want?” he demanded a response. “Nothing,” the boy replied as he quickly calmed himself from his short moment “I just wanted to get a few laughs in before the real entertainment begins.” At that moment a light could be seen from outside Hannah’s window that caused her eyes to widen with fear. It was so unexpected but that what her parents were like. Never on time or always too early. Noel stood there enjoying the moment as if watching a scene in a movie that Hannah and Kyler would star as the characters in danger. Usually Noel would have done something to cause such a stir in Hannah’s day but unfortunately for him he had no control of what or why for their parents’ early arrival, he was lucky enough to get back home before they arrived. As much as he would have liked to watch this ship sink Kyler was also his best friend so he had no choice but to throw a life vest over and save them. "You guys know the drill now hurry up and get downstairs", Noel said as he gave them the gesture to head downstairs. With a quick knod the two followed him through the hall and down the stairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs sounds could be heard from the other side of the door. "We have to go quick", Hannah stated. "Go through the kitchen", Noel demanded, "I'll keep the busy" With little to any hesitation they followed his instructions and made their way into the kitchen. Noel watched them as they entered the kitchen and reacted to the sounds of the front door opening. In almost a split second he went from frantic and nervous to just as nervous but overcompensating with a lot of optimism and smiling. "Hey the two most beautiful people in my life" he cheered, "I thought you two had plans." Sebastian, being the father that he was, was always suspicious of Noel's actions for various reasons only for the simple reason that he was his son and a 17 year old boy. "What did you do", Sebastian asked as he hung his and his wife's coats on the rack next to the front door. Noel gasped, "How dare you accuse me of wrong doings when all I was doing was being sociable" he replied in a false tone as if he was hurt. His mother, Cecil, gave him a slight shrug and decided to be the one to give the explanation. "Well because of this storm our plans were cut short." Just then Sebastian began to make his way to the kitchen and almost instantly Noel jumped in front of him. "Can I help you", the muscular man asked his young son. Noel was at a loss for words and didn’t know how to make this look good without giving himself away so he raised the volume of his voice enough for it to project into the kitchen. “Fine” Noel said moving out of the way, “You want to go into the kitchen go right ahead it is your house after all.” During this entire situation Hannah and Kyler were making a break for the backdoor in the kitchen. Hannah quickly unlocked the door to let him out. “See you tomorrow” she smiled gingerly. As Kyler was leaving he turned back replying, “Most definitely.” Looking at her smiling as she played with the end of her hair made her look irresistible to him. Acting off of pure impulses Kyler ran back inside and kissed her passionately. “You’re gonna get us caught”, she groaned as she forced herself away. “I just needed one more for the road”, he replied in a playful voice. When the voices of her family seemed to be coming closer to the kitchen Hannah, quickly pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut. As everyone was about to enter the kitchen Hannah ran in front of the counter and leaned over it as if nothing had ever happened. “Hey guys” she said as she tried to sound calm and collected. “So did you atleast tell Kyler goodbye for us?” her mother asked with a devilish grin on her face. Hanna and Noel gazed over at each other in shock as they thought that they had maded it out but as always they were sadly mistaken. During this same night two teenagers decided that instead of being home they’d rather be in the backseat of the young man’s truck. Almost little to no talking was going on as Kelly and her boyfriend Gavin were locking lips, but their lips would soon separate after a mysterious figure runs passed the window of the truck. “What the hell was that”, Kelly ask in a frighten voice. Being the guy that he is Gavin didn’t bother to look. He only cared about one thing and that was finishing what the two of them started. “It was probably just the wind” he said in an attempt to blow it off. While knowing she was stilled worrying about it he ignored her feelings and continued gently kissing her all over her lips and neck. With every touch she would melt back in the comfort of knowing he was there. A few moments later, she was back to normal and more willing to participate in Gavin’s love scene. Leading him gently back down and starting back to where they left off. Minutes later the shadowy figured swiftly passed by the car brushing up against the car, this time grabbing the attention of both teens. “What the hell was that”, Gavin whispered as Kelly rested under him. He had no idea what was out there but he had Kelly with him and he had to do something to keep her safe because she was with him and he would do anything to stay alive. Leaning over into the front part of the car and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gun. “What the hell is that” she asked in shock. “What do you think it’d a gun” he said as he unwrapped it from the cloth he’d hidden it in. “A GUN!” she shouted, “Where did you get a gun from.” It was obvious that she was afraid. They were alone in the dark deep inside of the park. Who knew what or who was out there? “Stay here I’m going to go check it out” he said as he checked to see if the safety was active or not. “Gavin no.” she cried as he grabbed him by the arm, “We can just go we don’t have to check anything out.” But Gavin shunned her away and made his way outside of the truck. As much as she tried pleading with him, he wouldn’t listen. The boy had it set in his mind already that he would investigate. Taking a few steps out of the car he took a look around the surrounding area. “Who’s out there” he shouted. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he activated the flashlight app and used it to try and detect anything in hidden in the darkness. “I have a gun and I promise I won’t hesitate shooting anyone” he commented in hopes of scaring someone out of hiding, but not a sound was made. So he made his way into the woods. For the next few minutes Kelly would sit alone in the car with nothing more but the company of silence and the dark. Her body boiled from the anxiety of being alone and being incapable of controlling the situation. Out of nowhere she saw a shadowy figure slowly approach the window of the car. Immensely her heart beat almost out of her chest and her breathing became heavy as they fear of death caused her to feel the air thin around her. But when the door opened she could not have been more relieved to see her boyfriend’s face. “God!” she whined as she let out a sigh of relief, “you scared the living crap out of me”. The boy shook his head and smiled at the girl. “Don’t laugh” she pouted, “did you find what was out there?” “No,” he replied, “it was probably a dog or something” Suddenly the boy stopped speaking and his eyes widen. “Gavin what’s wrong” Kelly asked, but the boy couldn’t respond. She tried to laugh it off as if it was some joke but suddenly he began to spit out blood. “Oh my God” she yelled as he was snatched away like a small ragdoll. Her heart pace was through the roof. If it could beat my faster it would surely burst in its place. Looking out she saw his gun on the ground and the passenger door wide open. She hesitated to move but she couldn’t leave the door open and she needed to protect herself somehow. So slowly she crawled towards the door trying while also keeping her eyes on the opening. Once se got to the end of the door the fear of the darkness and silence began to overcome her. “Come on Kelly, you’re right there” she thought to herself as she stared directly at the gun. It seemed the fear was stronger than her will that it took control of her body. She could see the gun and as much as she wanted to she couldn’t will her body to move. She was frozen in her tracks. Just then sounds from inside the woods could be heard causing Kelly to panic. She was running out of time and if she didn’t make her move now she would surely meet her end. As the sounds seemed to come closer and closer she let out a scream and made her way to the gun and hopped back into the car. Only to have the shadowy figure smash into the car causing it to shake roughly. As she struggled to hold the gun properly she pointed it across the window but the shadowy figure was gone. It would then run across the windows at different angles but were too fast to keep up with. One time in particular cause Kelly to notice the keys were still in the ignition. In a roaring panic she crawled her way over to the front seat and tried to started the car but the sounds of a loud crash would disrupt her. Before she knew it something had her by the neck and her screams would echo out as she was rapidly dragged into the woods. Back in the Steiner household Hannah lives out the event in the car as if she is the young female. Every emotion, every sensation that the girl felt Hannah was also experiencing in her dream. When the moment came that the girl was captured Hannah immediately woke up screaming. She reached out to feel her neck and realized that she was still safe in her room. It felt all so real to her and in her mind mad it impossible for it to have been a dream. As she tried to collect herself her parents came storming into her room. "Hannah honey are you okay", her mother asked leaning over her bed to check everything out. "What happened" Sebastian asked from the door. Hannah froze instantly. She couldn't tell them the truth about her dream not after all this time of silence and peace. It had been a year and a half since the last dream and now wasn't the best time for people to get worried over what was probably nothing. Which was a heavy understatement. "No I thought I felt something crawling like a mouse or something was in my bed" she quickly replied, " you know the past few nights I've been hearing squeaking and just assumed a mouse was running around so I've been on edge all week." Hannah was lying completely through her teeth and though her parents seemed to believe her explanation her mother still looked very concerned. She knew her kids and as much as she believed her daughter she still felt unease by something, but what could she do? Leaning over towards her daughter Cecil placed her hands on top of Hannah’s and stroked it gingerly. “Okay Honey”, her mom smiled, “try to get some sleep okay?” “I promise” Hannah Replied. After a long hug and a kiss on her cheek Cecil smiled and made her way outside of the room. As she was leaving Sebastian stood there looking at Hannah deeply. She couldn’t figure out what he was looking at or why he had such a strong focus on her, but one thing was for sure was that it was hard for her to look him square in the eye. A few seconds afterwards he grabbed the door and closed it saying “good night.” The minute the door shut Hannah was alone again in the dark and with her thoughts. Letting out a heavy sigh she dropped her face into her hand and mumbled, “What am I doing” to herself. She knew this was a serious situation that wasn’t going away and what was worst was that it seemed to come back stronger this time. As she lifted her head from the corner of the room stood a girl. Using her peripheral vision Hannah caught a glimpse at the girl. Quickly she gasped and turned towards to see, but to her surprise no one was there. “What the hell is wrong with me” she whispered to herself before slamming her head down on the pillow. Scene 3 TBA Notes * N/A Quotes